


Night and Day

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were like night and day. She was outspoken, he was generally just there. Warrior and ninja, so different yet the same. She played with words he played with shadowswhat happens when these two meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

Tsunade sat down behind her desk tiredly rubbing the bridge of her nose between her eyes in hopes of stopping the oncoming headache.

They were just attacked by Orochimaru and his group of lackey's. He of course was after the Uchiha hoping to get him to return and had no qualms about destroying her village to do it.

Plus more than half of their Anbu forces were gone on missions leaving only the 'rookie nine' to protect the village. And to top it all off they had one of Lee's distant non Nin cousin's visiting.

So of course their top priority was to protect the villagers and Lee's non Nin cousin.

Which would have been easy if said cousin hadn't thrown herself into the fray of the battle, trying to protect a group of village kids.

Which would have been all right if she wasn't a non nin and more than half way across town from any of the remaining ninja's fighting to protect the village.

So you could image their surprise when she easily dispatched two, TWO of Orochimaru's lackeys by the time any one was able to reach her.

Which of course confused the hell out of them because when they had asked her if she was a ninja she had replied 'no' so how in the hell was she able to defeat two highly qualified ninja's?

Well, they had other pressing matters to attend to like Orochimaru attacking their village so it had to wait until the village was safe before they could ask her so they pushed the new development into the back of their minds and concentrated on the fight at hand.

Which now leads us to Tsunade's current headache, they had dispatched Orochimaru and his lackeys with much help from the silent and bored girl currently standing in front of her with the rest of the rookie nine surrounding her.

"You lied to us." Kagome stared at Sakura blankly.

"No I did not." Sakura snorted causing Kagome to glare at her and Tsunade to shoot her a warning glance.

"You asked if I was a ninja, I said no. I'm not a ninja I am a warrior. Therefore I did not lie." Sakura glared at her as Tsunade slapped her forehead of course the girl had be a freaking genius that twisted other's words to suit her purpose.

"It's the same damn thing! If you told us earlier that you could fight we would have had you fight against Orochimaru. Instead of wasting our time protecting you!" Kagome stared blankly at Sakura, who had yelled at her, causing her to flush red with anger.

"Sakura!" Sakura shrunk back from Tsunade's glare and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

Kagome calmly crossed her arms in front of her chest, schooling her face into a perfect emotionless mask; sending chills down everyone's spines.

"They are most certainly not the 'same damn thing.' But then again I would not expect a whelp such as you to understand. A ninja works from the shadows. Warriors work in the light proud to fight and be recognized for their skills. Ninjas answer to masters for the right price."

Naruto started to protest, Tsunade held up a hand to silence him, which he surprisingly obeyed.

"Warriors answer to no one and fight only when they wish to. Ninja's are taught to show no emotion or forge bonds. Warriors forge bonds stronger than those of family or lovers through shared pain and blood. Ninja's are taught to put their mission first even if it means letting a comrade die or abandoning them."

Sasuke looked down in shame causing Sakura to glare at Kagome.

"Once warriors forge bonds we do anything to protect each other. Even if they are in the wrong we still fight with them, for them because we are comrades." She smiled lightly.

"Though, ninjas and warriors have many differences we share many similarities. I know for a fact that many of you in this room would die to protect this village and it's people-" Sakura cut her off.

"That still doesn't excuse you! You insulted us and especially Sasuke-Kun! Apologize!" Kagome trained her eyes on Sakura.

"I will do no such thing. If anyone should apologize it should be you." Sakura gapped at her like an idiot, to stuck on stupid to do anything else.

Tsunade slowly stood up walked around her desk and stopped in front of Kagome. They looked each other in the eyes having a silent conversation after a few tense minutes Tsunade bowed in apology to Kagome causing gasps to erupt around the room and a few silent nods of approval.

"I am truly sorry for my apprentice's rude and thoughtless remarks. I only hope you can forgive me for not teaching her to respect warriors as much as ninjas."

Kagome nodded in acceptance of Tsunade's apology before lightly resting her hand on Tsunade's arm for a second before making her stand.

"I accept your apology.-" She was once again cut off by Sakura.

"Tsunade- Sama! Why are you apologizing to her! She not only deceived us she belittled us! Sh-" Tsunade glared at her cutting her off.

"Sakura! Stop this nonsense! Do you wish to make an enemy of Kagome-Sama! She was only telling the truth about us and she did not lie she only used our words to her advantage."

"But she could have helped us against Orochimaru." Tsunade cast her a hard glance.

"It is not her fight and it is wrong for you to think she should have to fight for us just because she can."

Kagome sighed before turning towards Sakura to look her in the eyes, which caused Sakura to flinch back from the well controlled anger floating in her eyes.

"I will forgive you this time but be forewarned others are not as forgiving as me. You should learn to respect those stronger then you girl." Sakura bristled at the obvious insult while Shikamaru silently snickered. It was about time someone put the Sasuke obsessed girl in her place.

Kagome swung her gaze to meet his causing him to slightly blush as she gave him an amused smile. Shikamaru quickly turned away from her to gaze at the sky hoping no one saw.

Naruto smirked as he saw the interaction between the two, a plan forming in his head. Kagome was like Shikamaru in the way they were both smart and played it off. They saw the hidden meaning behind everything, which got annoying sometimes, especially when he was trying to pull a prank on Shikamaru. But Kagome was warm and accepted everyone as equals until they proved her otherwise. Sadly she liked to twist people's words around to fit her purpose and embarrass them.

Shikamaru was untrusting of many, not even fully trusting his own teammates, he also believed himself above many of the villagers deeming them drags to be around. Kagome would do well to knock some sense into the boy. And Shikamaru could beat her at her own game. Naruto smiled, Operation KagoShika start.

Kagome raised a brow at the fox boy. She knew he was planning something but what was it? Kagome was startled out of her thoughts as Sakura took a cheap shot at her face.

Kagome growled in her throat as she grabbed the girl's wrist twisting it behind her back as she slammed her into Tsunade's desk. She smirked as Sakura cried out in pain. She tensed as she felt a kunai pressed to her throat; she slowly turned to look at the person holding it. Her eyes widened a fraction as they meet the eyes of Sasuke before she schooled her face into its emotionless mask.

"Release her please. Though I believe she took a cheap shot I do not want you killing my apprentice." Kagome shifted her eyes to look around the room noticing that all the other shinobi in the room were tense and ready to fight, all save for Shikamaru, he looked bored leaning against the wall next to the window.

She smiled lightly, more like a twitch of the lips, at him as she squeezed Sakura's wrist tighter releasing her only after a loud crack was heard.

Kagome quickly stepped away from the sobbing girl as she cradled her now broken wrist to her chest. She smirked ruthlessly down at her as her arms were pinned behind her back by Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed as she looked between Sakura and Kagome.

"Kagome though your actions were in the right you are now going to be detained for injuring a Konoha nin. You are to be interrogated and evaluated. If you prove to be dangerous to not only this village and it's people but Sakura as well you will be exiled from the village. And should you return you will be killed on the spot. Even though it doesn't sit well with me, I am the Hokage of this village and my loyalty to the village must come first."

Kagome smirked at Tsunade.

"How easily you ninja change your tune. Not even five minutes ago you were praising me and asking for my forgiveness. Now you're arresting me and ordering my torture, ah excuse me interrogation all because I defended myself from a jealous little girl." She snorted and spoke though more to herself then the others.

"And to think I was hoping to make this village my home. I was a fool; the differences between a ninja and warrior are too great to overcome. He was right I will never be accepted by anyone but our own. It sucks being one of a dying breed." She shook her head in disappointment as everyone in the room looked at her in pity.

She spoke the truth; the era of the warriors was over. This was the era of the ninja's. Highly skilled people willing to do anything for the right price, even betray their clients if it benefited them or their village.

Sasuke's grip loosened for a fraction of a second, giving her all the time she needed to break form this grip and run towards the window. She tensed expecting Shikamaru to try and stop her. He swirled on the balls of his feet so his back was facing the others as he gazed into her eyes.

She inwardly gasped at the look in his eyes. He looked torn between protecting his village and letting her go, he looked pained as if he was really having a hard time choosing. In the next second he made his decision, he smiled lightly at her as he quickly and discreetly pushed her out the window throwing himself away from her, making it look like she pushed him away in her escape.

Kagome quickly caught herself and maneuvered her body to catch herself as she hit the ground before quickly sprinting off towards the forest. Fully aware of the nin now chasing after her.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru knowingly as he slowly sat up rubbing his neck in annoyance and grumbling in pain. He froze as he felt two people's gazes on him. He knew one was Naruto and the other was…he slowly turned to face an amused yet annoyed Tsunade.

He schooled his face to betray nothing but annoyance and pain from his fall. Why did he let her go? Now he had a grinning fox and an annoyed Hokage staring at him like he'd grown another head. How troublesome.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the 'innocent' Shikamaru. She was not an idiot; she saw the interaction between the two, just as she saw the growing attraction between them. She was neither blind nor stupid, she was once young and knew what it was like to fall in love, yet that was then and this was now. She now had more than a dozen angry Nin cashing after one lone, strong but lone, girl. A girl that rivaled Shikamaru in smarts, great just great.

"Shikamaru, Naruto why are you just standing around? Go after her, unless you want your peers to catch her first? Because I doubt they will be as lenient towards her as you two." Shikamaru sighed as he sat up and jumped out the window muttering about what a drag it was. Tsunade turned to glare at Naruto.

"Naruto I told you to get a move on it. Unless you want her to be caught by the others and injured." Naruto smiled at her while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nah. I'm sure Shikamaru'll get to her first. Besides I doubt the others would even be able to catch her, let alone hurt her."

Tsunade glared at his relaxed attitude.

"Well I'm so glad you're so sure of yourself. I was expecting you to want to kill her for hurting Sakura." Naruto scrunched up his face.

"Yeah normally I would want to kill any one that hurt one of my friends. But Sakura was being a bitch and needed to be put in her place. Besides I like Kagome, I feel like I've known her forever. That and she's busy brow's cousin, there's no way she'd hurt people just for kicks, from the way he'd brag about her."

"True but he never mentioned her being a warrior did he? Then again I doubt he ever thought to ask her. But that still doesn't excuse her present course of action. All I was going to do was have Shikamaru ask her some questions and get her to promise not to attack any Konoha nin unless provoked." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah but look at it from her point of view. You were just being nice to her and when she defends herself from a cheap shot you start barking at her. Telling her she's gonna be arrested and interrogated, which in our world means tortured more likely than not."

Tsunade sighed at his logic.

"Though that may be true, integration doesn't always mean torture. Besides I didn't think she was the kind of person who would jump to conclusions." Naruto shook his head at her.

"You didn't see the fear that flickered through her eyes when you said 'interrogation' did you?" Tsunade shook her head negatively.

"No but what does that have to do with how she reacted?" Naruto tsked at her.

"Obliviously that must mean she's had more than one bad run in with ninja interrogation." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Then she must have done something to warrant such interrogation."

Naruto scoffed.

"That or they were stupid narrow minded fools who blamed her for something she had no control over." Tsunade looked at him questionability.

"What do you mean?" Naruto's eyes darkened.

"Humans are cruel creatures who fear and hate the unknown. Kagome didn't ask to be born a warrior but nonetheless others hate her for being what she is. The last of an exceptional breed of warriors that was and still is the envy of many others, including shinobi. Everyone knows of the 'secret' wars between the two. My guess is that the ones who 'interrogated' her were egotistic bastards who took out their passed down and unfounded hate on her. Kami knows humans have no trouble blaming innocents for past sins unjustly passed down to them. Whether they want them or not."

Tsunade sighed as Naruto looked at the ground.

"Naruto…" When had he become so smart and so wise? Maybe he wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was.

Naruto looked up seconds latter his trade mark grin on his face.

"Anyway baa-chan wanna make a bet?" Tsunade smiled sadly at his attempt to change the topic and decided to play along.

"Sure brat, what is it?" He grinned.

"Well I bet two weeks of paid vacation that Shikamaru gets Kagome to stay." Tsunade snorted.

"With the way she reacted, though it may be justified, I highly doubt it. I bet she leaves for a while then comes back. But if I win what do I get?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"I'll buy you a week's worth of sake." Tsunade nodded and held out her hand.

"Fine." Naruto smirked as he grabbed Tsunade's and shook it.

Kagome huffed as she sat in her barrier and watched the stupid ninja's run around looking for her. Seriously even though her barrier was practically flawless, it still held on flaw that was only revealed on windy days…such as this one. Kagome snorted as she laid back on the hill arms crossed under her head as she looked up at the clouds, if only her barrier let the wind in it would be perfect.

Kagome sighed sure her barrier was awesome, making the person(s) and or thing(s) inside it appear invisible, it didn't let anything in, enemies, animals, rain, or wind. Thus anyone who really took the time to actually observe their surroundings would notice the big gap in rainfall or wind flow. Which because she was laying in a grassy field should be obvious to highly trained ninja's, but hey they didn't even notice that the fourth Hokage was Naruto's father.

Kagome sighed in contentment and closed her eyes as she watched the clouds slink lazily by, this was the life. No fighting, no pretending, no being formal, no glares, no nasty comments behind her back that they knew she could hear, no prejudice for being a warrior, just her being herself and nature.

Kagome frowned as a thought struck her, the peacefulness she felt in her cousins village would never be hers now. Not after the stunt she just pulled, no they would never let her stay here, which meant no more peacefulness, no more cousin, no more funny Naruto, and no more lazy pineapple head.

Speaking of the pineapple head, why had he let her get away, he held no obligation to help her, he owed her no debt. Also what was with the tiny smile he had thrown her way before pushing her out the window? Argh! Kagome huffed in annoyance; she could never understand him and it annoyed her!

Kagome opened her eyes only to squeak in surprise as she met said pineapple head's eyes.

"W-what how did you-" He smirked and rose an eyebrow at her as if to say 'duh.'

"I noticed the big gap in wind flow. Then I remembered you mentioning you could make barriers." Kagome gaped at him as he plopped down next to her and got comfy.

"Why are you not taking me back?" Shikamaru shrugged as he closed his eyes.

"I want to see how long it takes the others to notice your barrier. If it takes them more then what I deem an appropriate time to do so I'll make a report to the Hokage and recommend a rigorous training session to remedy the problem." Kagome had to stifle a giggle, he sounded so serious yet his body language was the opposite.

Kagome inwardly frowned, why was it she felt so relaxed around him? Like she didn't have to put on her 'one of the last of the high and mighty warriors' act in front of him, like she could be herself without the fear of being judged?

Kagome sighed sadly oh well she'd never get the chance to find out because in five minutes she would leave for good and never come back, but not before she got the answer as to why he let her escape in the first place.

"Pi-Shikamaru-san?" he cracked an eye at her letting her know she had his attention.

"Why did you let me get escape earlier, you owed me no debt?" Shikamaru closed his eye as if in deep thought…five minutes later he answered just as Kagome was about to give up and leave,

"Why did you run?" Kagome scoffed, why did she run? Why indeed? A dark mood came over Kagome so noticeable that Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

He inwardly gasped, her skin was pale and clammy, her bangs were covering her eyes and her whole body was shaking slightly as if afraid. That was all he needed to see, he knew the reason she fled and it angered him.

How could people be so stupid as to blame others for something they had no control over? She did not ask to be born a warrior but nonetheless she was hated because of it. She was one of the last of an exceptional breed of warriors, who at the young age of seven surpassed some of the strongest shinobi including some of the Hokage's. Everyone knew of the rigorous training warriors went through, starting as soon as they were able to hold themselves up.

He once heard that one of their training techniques was to put a bottle of milk just out of reach of a hungry baby and leave it alone, if the baby was hungry enough it would try to get the bottle if not then it wouldn't eat, ninety eight percent of the time the baby found the strength to sit up long enough to reach the bottle. At the time he thought it cruel and immoral, hell he still did now, but that just made him angrier when he heard of the prejudice they faced every day. They went through hell to get where they were and deserved more respect then they got.

So you could imagine the anger he felt at his new discovery. Kagome feeling his anger snapped out of her dark thoughts, no memories, and looked at him quizzically why was he angry?

"Shikamaru-san what angers you so?" He looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Nothing, just the thought of what made you flee. How can people be so ignorant to blame others for something they have no control over?" Kagome looked at him in understanding.

"I believe it is human nature to fear what they don't understand and they hate what they fear. So it is easier for them to blindly hate others then to try and understand them."

Shikamaru scoffed.

"Though that may be true, they shouldn't blame people for what they have no control over, you did not ask to be born into a family of warriors." Kagome nodded.

"Hai, that may be true but I never regret my lineage I am proud to be what I am. But I am sure Naruto-kun did not ask to have a demon sealed in him yet, your village has no trouble treating him harshly for the sins of the demon inside of him."

Shikamaru looked away ashamed, it was true that most of the village still blamed Naruto for the sins of the fox, hell when he had been younger even he had joined in on the teasing, but lately people were starting to see Naruto for Naruto and not the demon inside of him. Which was a good thing, but it was unfair of how hard he had to work to get there and he still had a long way to go. Unlike the Uchiha, he had flat out abounded the village fought against Kohan nin's, injured Kohan nin's, yet he's welcomed back with open arms just because in the end he chose Konoha over Orochimaru.

Kagome feeling his shame and unease decided to change the topic, she really wanted to know why he had let her escape and she had been here longer then she intended, it had been thirty minutes since he had breached her barrier, which was another thing she wanted to know how he did.

"Shikamaru-san…if you don't mind me asking why did you let me escape and why have you not alerted the others to our position?" Shikamaru shrugged and relaxed on the grass again.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch.

"I'd really like to know why. I won't be able to leave the village without an answer. So please explain." Shikamaru hid a smirk as he turned to her.

"Truthfully I don't know." Kagome huffed.

"Well then I guess I should leave before you change your mind." She moved to get up but stiffened when she felt his hand grip her wrist, afraid he had changed his mind and that she would have to fight him, which made her heart clench for some reason.

"You can't leave." She blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" was her oh so intelligent reply.

"You yourself said you wouldn't be able to leave this village until you knew why I let you escape." Kagome shook her head at him, he was trying to outsmart her and it wouldn't work,

"True but you said you didn't know the answer." she smirked thinking she had him.

"True but you didn't let me finish, I was going to say I didn't know the answer…yet. I'm sure with time I will and when I do I'll tell you so you can leave if you still want to."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"You said it yourself and if you go against your word then you're not worthy of the title warrior." Kagome huffed he had her, but she had one last card to play.

"Though that may be true if I stay here I am most likely going to be 'interrogated' and detained for injuring a Kohan nin. So by you making me stay here until you find your answer you would be condemning me to torture." Shikamaru frowned, that may be true but he was sure he could convince Tsunade to show some lenience considering the way her past ninja 'interactions' had gone.

"I'm sure Tsunade-Sama will show you some lenience if you explain your conditioned reaction to 'interrogation'. Besides I doubt Lee-Kun would let it slide if you his precious baby cousin was to be tortured in his absence or at all. Also I'm sure you want to know my answer as to why I let you escape and how I got through your barrier without you noticing, am I right?"

Kagome bit the inside of her lip, that was true she was really curious and she had said she wouldn't leave until she heard his answer and if she broke her word he would punish her for dirtying the name of a warrior. Damn he had outsmarted her.

"Fine. I'll stay but remember as soon as you tell me your answer I am free to leave." Shikamaru smirked.

"Fine."

Kagome huffed as she lay down next to him to gaze at the sky. Then a thought struck her.

"So, how severe is their training going to be? It's been an hour since my 'escape'." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Very. Which means I won't have time to think of an answer until they are able to find your barriers within five minutes of you putting one up." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think I am going to help you?" Shikamaru smirked.

"We'll say it's your punishment for hurting Sakura and 'escaping'." Kagome nodded at his reasoning.

"That's very clever of you. But what makes you think Tsunade will agree to it." Shikamaru huffed in annoyance.

"She will. Now be quite and watch the clouds."

Kagome huffed but did as he said; after all she would have plenty of chances to annoy him later. She never did anything half assed if they wanted her to train their ninja to be able to detect her barriers then she would, and she wouldn't stop until they were able to detect her barriers within seconds after were erected.

Besides if she really wanted to annoy the pineapple head she could always sic her cousin on him, he was going too pissed anyway when he heard of what happened, so giving him something to take his anger out on would be beneficial to him and her.

Kagome smiled, maybe staying wouldn't be so bad, and she would be free to leave after he found his answer but for some reason she hopped it would take a while for him to find it.

Kagome sighed in contentment as she watched the clouds float lazily by with Shikamaru by her side. But if she was paying attention she would have noticed the content and satisfied smiled on his face and the way his eyes kept shifting to her.

Naruto smirked as he watched the two lay sided by side in the barrier, oh yeah he was going to get a month of paid vacation.

Naruto went happily on his way to the Hokage tower a foxish grin on his face, his eyes flashing green for a moment before returning to their usual blue.

Tsunade glared at her sake cup, it had cracked while sitting innocently on the table in front of her. Damn. Tsunade grumbled as she got out the proper paper work to give Naruto his paid vacation and Kagome a temporary visa. She just hopped that Kagome's sensei, Sesshomaru-Sama, didn't inquire as to why Kagome had decided to stay in Konoha. She liked the way her village was which was not in ruins and her people which were not dead.


End file.
